


Dwayne's Affection

by Angel_of_Death_3000yrs



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Star is mean, Two Parter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs/pseuds/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs
Summary: Same as the one on my fanfic account. Wrote this one after I forced my friend to watch this with me I hated the ending and think Dwayne deserves some more screen time.
Relationships: Dwayen/Plus Size Reader, Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Dwayne/ Chubby Reader
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

While Y/n had only been in Santa Carla for a little over a week, she had managed to find a job at Max's Video Store working second shift. It wasn't so bad and she was able to explore the boardwalk and beach in the night lights. She was currently situated in a motel not too far from the boardwalk , but she was trying to find an apartment or home to call her own. It was a difficult task though, as most people wanted to be by the beach, making it hard for her to find a place within walking distance from the boardwalk.

Tonight was one of those nights where she had tried and failed to find a place and chose to wander the boardwalk to clear her head. There was a concert going on down at the beach and she drifted somewhat near to it, trying to decide if it was worth dealing with the odd looks and cruel comments about her weight. However, as she drew closer, it was not music that had caught her ear, but voices.

"Come on ya' little freak, don't ya' wanna play?" She could hear the sneer in the male's tone of voice.

Not thinking of her own safety, but rather acting on instinct, Y/n followed her feet to the source of the commotion. She turned a corner into an alleyway where she found a gang, whom she recognized as the Surf Nazis, gathered around a small form. The boy, if her assumptions were correct, let loose small growls from a face that was deformed into a grotesque snarl.

"Look at the little monster, trying to be scary." One of the men taunted as he shoved the boy roughly to the ground.

"Hey!" She yelled through cupped hands. "Leave him alone, you big brutes!"

The group turned their attention to Y/n, and the boy was able to slip past them.

"Run!" He yelled, taking Y/n's hand, face shifting back to one of boyhood.

Y/n turned and let the boy drag her along as they sprinted away from the group of Surfer Nazis, who were quick to follow after the pair.

"Hey, whale bitch! Get back here!"

"Fatass!"

"Is all that blubber slowing you down?!"

Each of the Surf Nazis hurled insults at Y/n in hopes that she would slow down for them. She ignored them, used to the abuse by now, but instead focused on the boy running in front of her.

"Those are my brothers!" The boy looked at her for a split second as he pointed ahead. "Just a bit further."

Y/n looked ahead to where the boy was pointing. She recognized them as the Lost Boys, the rival gang to the Surf Nazis.

"Dwayne!" The boy cried out, gaining the attention of the whole gang, not just the one he wanted.

The four ran towards their youngest member after realizing the predicament. The dark haired member reached the two and pulled them behind him, the three blondes stepping in front of them, ready to protect their youngest member and his new friend.

The surfers stopped in front of the group. "Come on dude, hand over the bitch. We don't want any trouble."

"If you try and touch her, you will have trouble. Get lost." The platinum blonde with spiked hair nearly growled at the group.

The surfers sneered and flipped off the group before walking away. The dark haired biker turned to the two behind him, now that the threat was gone. He visually checked over the boy before letting him move to the rest of the group.

"Are you alright?" He asked Y/n, scanning her body for injuries as well.

"Yes. I'm Y/n by the way." She glanced at the young boy, making sure he was alright.

"I suppose I should introduce myself and my brothers then. I'm Dwayne. The long haired blonde is Paul, the curly haired blonde is Marko, and the platinum blonde is David, our leader. The little one you saved is Laddie. Thank you for that."

Y/n blushed under his gaze, mumbling her answer to which Dwayne paid no attention. He was instead fighting back his urges at seeing her plush cheeks become rosy and her scent fill the air. His urges were not of hunger, but of mating. The universe had decided that she was fated to be his.

David, sensing his brother's distress, turned and placed a hand on Dwayne's shoulder. "Y/n, would you like to come hang out with us for a little bit?"

"I can't. I need to continue to look for a place close enough to walk to my job.

"Why don't you stay with us, good lookin'?" Paul bounced up behind Dwayne and David.

"I'm going to have to say no. I don't know you very well"

"We'll have to hang out more then. I'm sure Laddie would love to see you again." Dwayne spoke quickly, panicking about losing his mate so soon after meeting her. "Where do you work, we might be able to pick you up after your shift."

"I work second shift at Max's Video Store. We could hang out after, but I still need to look for a place."

Dwayne grinned and the two blondes chuckled to each other while David smirked at feeling their brother's enthusiasm. "Can I treat you to some food then, and we can talk more."

Laddie came around his brothers to grasp Y/n's hand, and Y/n couldn't help but melt at his puppy eyes. "Sure."

"So, what kind of place are you looking for?" Dwayne asked, planning out his meals for the next few nights.

**This is a fic for my friend, you know who you are.**

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The cottage she had been longing for had finally become available a few days after she had spoken to the Lost Boys. Y/n didn't think too hard on the timing of it, simply glad to get out of the motel, even though the previous owner had been declared dead. She was also happy to finally be able to spend some time with Dwayne and the others. They had planned for her to go out with them to their place, though Marko kept calling it a cave, and Y/n was unsure if he was joking or not.

"Are you ready to go?" Dwayne asked once Y/n had met them where they parked.

"Yes."

* * *

The boys had dispersed at that moment, leaving Y/n with Star for the time being. Laddie was spending the night at a trusted friend's home, or so she was told. She was somewhat uncomfortable with Star, with the way that the girl continued to glare at her, but Y/n was willing to try to be kind. Y/n leaned forward on the couch she was sitting on to try to better address Star, who was leaning against a column.

"So, you don't really enjoy the boy's vein of fun, so what do you like to do?" Y/n had hoped to find something that she could bond with Star over.

"Nothing that you would enjoy. Why do you hang around here? Getting attached to the boys? They will get bored of you soon enough They are bored of me somewhat, but I'm still around, you they will get rid of. Just look at you, you are fat and ugly. It's a wonder that they didn't throw you to the Surf Nazis when they had the chance"

Tears streamed down Y/n's face as she turned to wipe them away, but they kept coming. Y/n couldn't begin to imagine what it would like to leave the boys behind, or for them to leave her behind. And when she thought of Dwayne leaving her behind, the tears threatened to spill over once more as her throat tightened.

"You are misshapen. Your curves are not the curves that make a woman beautiful, they are ugly curves. You-"

She was cut off as a loud snarl echoed throughout the cave. Y/n turned towards the source of the noise to see Dwayne held back by Paul and Marko. His face was like nothing that Y/n had ever seen. The muscles of his face protruded in rage, his eyes a glowing yellow, and his mouth open to reveal a pair of elongated incisors It was a terrifying sight, but Y/n was not terrified

"Give me one reason, Star. One reason why I shouldn't throw you out on your ass." David growled out to Star, who was now cowering in fear.

Star ran out of the cave, fleeing from the situation she realized she was in. David turned back to look at Y/n, who was standing up, looking confused at Dwayne, who had yet to shift back.

"Paul, Marko, let Dwayne go." David spoke with tiredness in his voice, done with dealing with Star.

"David! No!" Marko nearly shouted as Dwayne jerked against his hold.

"He's out of control right now. Y/n should go home and Dwayne should feed." Paul spoke more calmly, secure on his hold on Dwayne.

"I know he's out of control. That's why I need you to let him go. He needs to know that Y/n is alright." David looked back towards Y/n. "You will be safe, I promise."

David walked towards the two blondes. "I will explain in the back. Dwayne needs to be alone with his mate right now."

The boys reluctantly let go of Dwayne, reluctantly going with David as Dwayne rushed towards Y/n.

Y/n stiffened when Dwayne wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling the top of her head more tears flowed down Y/n's face in her confusion at being left behind.

"Please don't hurt me Dwayne." She said in a small voice, realizing the situation she was in.

"No. Never. Mate..." His voice held a rumble that Y/n had never heard before. "Soft. Mate."

Y/n relaxed into Dwayne, who had begun to fade back into awareness as his feral vampire part retreated now that his mate was safe. His face shifted back into its human features. He pulled back from Y/n, moving his hands to cup her cheeks and brush away her tears.

Y/n stared back into his eyes, placing her hands on his. "What was that?"

"I have a few things to explain to you." Dwayne brought Y/n to sit down with him on the couch, resting against the armrest with her legs in his lap.

He explained everything to her. He explained about vampires and how they are turned. He explained about how the boys came together, and Laddie, and Star. And lastly, he explained how she was his mate, his to love.

"Why would you want me? Some of the things Star said weren't completely wrong."

Dwayne growled low in his throat. "She was wrong. You are absolutely beautiful and I will never tire of you. And neither will the boys. You are loved."

Dwayne pulled Y/n closer to himself, cupping her face in his hands and peppered her with kisses.

  
  
  



End file.
